


关于孙伯符不可不知的十件事

by Fantasy_Liar



Category: Historical RPF, 三国
Genre: Gen, 策瑜 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Liar/pseuds/Fantasy_Liar
Summary: 上篇：【之壹】江东红【之贰】云何令【之叁】君莫辞【之肆】蓄须【之伍】束冠下篇：【之陆】御使床【之柒】剑无邪【之捌】琴无音【之玖】棋无谱终篇：【之拾】不动明王





	1. 【之壹】江东红

**Author's Note:**

> *此文集为无授权转载*  
作者百度贴吧ID：岸莫辞  
发表于百度贴吧：策瑜吧  
首次发文时间不明。
> 
> 五年前看的一篇文集，当时作者已弃坑，仅有壹贰叁及陆柒共五篇。短篇文集，每篇内容无关联，不影响阅读。  
由于贴吧经常无故吞帖，18年我备份了这篇文集，但是文案没有复制完整。  
原帖已经被删，无法联系到原作者，而此文于我意义颇深，故在此发表以作留念，还望见谅。  
对个别“的地得”擅自做了调整，如有错漏，在此致歉。
> 
> （记得作者在原帖回复过大纲都写好了，可惜弃坑了，但愿有机会能联系到原作者。）

【上篇*之壹】江东红

[一句话文案]

江东红，始于孙郎，终于周郎。

世人皆知，江东孙伯符素喜丹朱色。

东吴下辖六郡八十一州县，几乎所有的布庄里，无论春夏秋冬，无论重锦轻帛，必备数十匹或简约或华丽的赤红布料。

诸君可别小看了这赤色——寻常红色染料是以茜草根部外皮为材，经数番铰碾、筛滤制成。因带有些草根杂物，染出来的布料介于大红和橙黄之间，极易脱色。  
这赤红布匹却是用上好的苏方木屑与红檀木屑，混上少量草木灰，兑水制成染液；将原布浸泡一日一夜，晒干后以明矾、朱砂固色；再置回染液中浸泡，一日夜后取出晾干二次固色……如此反复数次，浸染、固色得越多，那红色便越鲜艳，越耐久。

说起来，这木屑、草灰、明矾都不算顶贵重的物事，然而这几浸几染的工序却极耗功夫，且染五损一，故而民间布庄甚少备有赤红。

只是不知从何时起，坊间有传言，江东孙郎喜着丹朱色衫，大家得空再一看——哟，可不是嘛！银盔金甲赤红锦袍，少年将军横刀立马，本就是极抢眼的存在；更不须说孙郎姿颜甚美，远远长身而立，便已折尽世间风姿。若赶上他打了胜仗，请兄弟和乡邻们喝酒，眉眼里粲然如画，谈吐间笑意春风，真真是位隽逸潇洒、恣肆风流的少年豪雄！

山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知。

芳心春柳怎堪折，染布娘们把羞于出口的缱绻情丝都浸在了那一袭大红锦缎里。日日夜夜地辛勤劳作，反反复复地渐染上色，只盼有一日孙郎身上红衣，曾经由己手。

慢慢地，江东每间布庄都存上了不少丹朱布料；不觉间，大街小巷的东吴男子都备了几套大红衣衫。

江东虎将间，吕蒙、周泰一干年轻将领不提，程普、黄盖、韩当等老将亦喜红袍出战，一时蔚然成风。更有张勋手下部将见了红袍将，便不战而降、拱手称臣的传闻。

吴人欣然唤之——江东红。

唯有一人例外。

“明晚设宴的食水单你可曾……哎？又有人送衣服来了？” 周瑜拿着一沓牛皮纸进了孙策书房，见刚从营地回来的孙策卸了盔铠，身着一袭艳红锦袍——照镜子。

孙策颌首，转过身打量镜子里自己的背影，道，“衣服腰肥了些，还需改改。”

周瑜噗嗤笑出声，“知你腰细，不过我看这尺寸刚好，不必改了。”顿了顿，又道，“别和上次一样，改完勒得吃不进饭食。”

孙策在镜子里对他怒目而视。周瑜忍俊不禁。

周瑜走上前几步，掐了掐孙策腰间的绶带缝线，发觉确是裁剪得正好，笑道，“人家布庄的织娘们早把你上上下下的尺寸都摸遍了，哪里会错。”

说完用力掐了下孙策腰上紧实的肌肉。

孙策原本正屏息收腹，这下受痛一跳，险些岔气。忿忿道，“毋污我清白！明明只有你乱摸。”

周瑜拿起案上孙策批过的公文翻看，漫不经心回应，“是是是，知你宽肩细腰窄臀，容貌昳丽，身姿姣好。且持身甚正，清白得不得了啊~”

于是被恼羞成怒的孙策一记扫堂腿放倒在小榻上，二人七手八脚摔作一团不提。

周瑜把压着他的孙策推开，掏出身下另一物事，见又是一套红衫，奇道，“怎的还有？”

“给你的。”孙策回到镜子前整了整身前的褶皱。

周瑜挑眉，“何时有人见我着过红衣？送也不知送套白的。”

孙策道，“白的那套已放你寝房了，知你不喜红衫，索性就留这了。”

周瑜颌首，“说来你究竟何时喜着丹朱色外衫的？怎的就挑了这么个颜色？”

孙策对镜抻了抻绶带，又转了个圈，满意道，“好看。”

周瑜：“……”

周瑜斥道：“俗！甚俗！”

孙策不以为然，“我穿确是好看。你怎的不说现在江东人人都着红衫，只你一个例外。”

周瑜不以为意，“我例外又不止这一事。”这话倒不假，若说在东吴诸将里什么鼓吹相迎、直封中郎将、入府同住的例外待遇，周瑜必然首屈一指。

孙策锲而不舍，“那你究竟缘何不着红衫？”

周瑜扶额而叹，“我不比伯符相貌俊朗，披红袍上战场不甚好看，这总行了吧？”

孙策莞尔，玩笑道，“此话在理。那公瑾还是终身不披红袍上战场的好。”

周瑜心念一动，问道，“你我二人身长相仿，你怎的不试我的这套？”

孙策：“……”

周瑜：“？”

孙策：“……系不上腰间扣带。”

周瑜爆笑。

红尘三丈，人生之长方得其中二尺，期间又唯余寥寥一寸流年，能与君相伴。

这段记忆在他们相识的十年中只是太小太短的一段插曲，甚不起眼。然而他们之间值得回忆的东西太多也又太少，所以在那之后两人还都时不时回味记起。

孙策在那之后不久，便知道周瑜说了假话。

那是建安四年，二人同年同月同日迎娶桥家姐妹。周瑜一身丹朱锦缎，俊朗挺拔，周身溢彩，眉目流光。

脱去了一袭白衣时的清隽端方，摇曳灯火下，红衣的公瑾是孙策一生仅见之极美姿颜，世间无人无物亦无任何言语，可稍加比拟那吉光片羽。

孙策于堂上一方和周瑜对过而立，隔着红烛高烧，凝视着他，从容而笑。

吴歌谁奏，如泣如诉，如痴如醉。

酒香染了吐息，却不知染了多少心意。

有幸参加了那夜喜宴的宾客们后来常为之慨叹——郞艳奇绝，世唯其二。江东双璧然也。

周瑜则是在更久之后才知道，原来那天孙策也说了假话。

那是建安五年的四月。

周瑜领十余骑昼夜飞驰至将军府门口时，已然见到大门高高悬白，白得刺目。

孙权低声道孙策强撑了一夜又一日，还是在半个时辰前去了。他侧开身，寝房里卧榻上的孙策很平静，仿佛沉睡正安然。

他身上只卸了铠甲，江东红色的外袍还在身。就像每一次打完仗，他总是累得未待脱去战袍便已沉沉入睡。  
那样熟悉的场景，今夕何夕，让周瑜有些恍惚。他不由自主的走近了些，再近了些，才看清楚红衫上三个已经干涸的血洞，滚烫的血浸过，只留下了温热的大红衣衫。

江东红色的衣衫。

脑海深处一句久诀的笑语，和熟悉的笑颜浮上眼前，他怔怔地和着记忆，喃喃道——

“公瑾还是终身不披红袍上战场的好。”

他想起娶亲之夜，孙策眼中的挚然目光，他遥遥而敬的那樽君莫辞，和他始终不语的笑颜。

周瑜恍然。

江东红，红的哪里是衣衫，红的分明是江东男儿的热血，是保卫家国生死无憾的壮志。

着一袭江东红战袍上了战场，便是带了不畏死的决绝战意。

不伤则已，不死则已，若否，便要战到血流尽最后一滴。

江东红庇佑着万千江东男儿。

无私。无悔。无憾。无惧。

周瑜身着斩衰守了七天灵，待棺木下葬。第二日，就去孙策房里找来几套自己尺寸的红衫换上，只在剑柄上系了一条长长的白麻布带。

他一袭红衣出现在满目皆白的议事堂里时，众人皆诧然而视。

在奇诡的气氛中这天的议事草草结束。周瑜离去之后，身着丧服却拎着酒壶，一直一语不发埋头自酌的虞翻，静静为众人解开了疑惑——

江东，总要有一个身着江东红的将军带大家走下去。孙郎去了，便轮到周郎。

他顿了顿，又续道，若是孙郎英魂有知，一定不愿看着他亲手打下的孙吴江山就这样消沉下去。

众人久久沉思不语。

再后来的事史书上写了很多，包括建安十三年的那一场惊天动地的大战。

但史书上没有写到的是，周瑜身上的一袭惊艳绝世的红色战衣，穿上了就不曾再换下；他腰侧佩剑上那一条长长的白麻布带，系上了就不曾再摘落。

众人沉默而敬畏地遥望前方那个火红的身影，他身侧的白绸在风中凄厉挥舞。他其实并不算高大，然而他的脚步踏实坚定，似将整个江东扛在自己的臂膀上。那姿态有种让人不由自主跟从的力量。

天地不仁，以万物为刍狗。

周瑜看着四弟孙翊死了，太史慈死了，郭嘉死了，刘表也死了，或敌或友，那些亲眼见识过孙郎绝代风华的人物亦都一个个地消逝在苍莽中。

孙策的名字越来越少被人提及。周瑜默默地想，这或许已经不再是他们的时代。

他蹲下身，将方才送来的一套崭新丹朱华服放入火盆里，衣服并不是属于周瑜自己的尺寸。那人是东吴最杰出的将军，姿颜俊美，有着宽肩细腰，而且衣服腰线处的尺寸总是要特意的收窄二分。

须臾，火舌吞噬锦缎，又慢慢黯淡下去，化作墨黑碎片。周瑜静静看着火星最后挣扎一闪，终究熄灭。

他站起身，对着寝房内的铜镜整平衣摆的褶皱，转身而去。

史书记载，建安十五年，左都督、偏将军、南郡太守周瑜病殁于巴丘，终年仅三十有六。

从那以后，江东再无江东红。

—【江东红*完】—


	2. 【之贰】云何令

【上篇*之贰】云何令

[一句话文案]

欲得周郎顾，孙郎竟云何。

世人皆知，周郎琴艺极精，经年日久已臻化境，到了凡乐器均可触类旁通的地步。

《三国志·吴书·周瑜传》有记载：“瑜少精意于音乐，虽三爵之后，其有阙误，瑜必知之，知之必顾，故时有人谣曰：‘曲有误，周郎顾。’”

“顾曲周郎”一词便由此而生，并且渐渐脱出了本意，成为怀才不遇的代指。

后人解到，“曲误若有人顾，欣逢知音；若无人顾，则是知音难觅了。”

然而让后人屡数嗟叹的便是周郎从未有曲流传后世，唯一有记载的《长河吟》亦同《广陵散》一般化作千古绝唱。

亦无人知晓，周瑜平生最得意之曲其实并非《长河吟》，而是东吴军战歌——《云何令》。

++++++++++++++++++++  
“孙郎！”周瑜领左军回营后便直奔孙策营帐，二人惯常不需通报，故周瑜掀帘便急呼其名。

后才发觉帐内孙策正与黄盖韩当诸将议事，直闯已是不妥，加之冠礼已过，不唤字更是不敬，忙拱手道，“不知诸位在，方才是瑜失态，还望见谅。”

众人知二人素来亲密，都道无妨。孙策亦笑道，“你不来我也正要遣人去唤你，”又转向黄盖道，“便劳烦公覆叔了，此番借尸还魂之计若成，我军必可大破笮融。”诸人应诺，告辞离帐不提。

见诸将离去，周瑜方走近孙策榻前，上下打量，皱眉道，“先前只听传令道你为流矢所中，却不知伤情如何，可有大碍？”

孙策微笑，拉周瑜坐下，“无甚紧要，不过是流箭中股，方才已将箭头拔除了。”

周瑜掀开薄被，见孙策左腿根处绷带紧扎数匝，然而仍是被血色浸透，与袴裤融成一体，便知伤势必然不轻，只这家伙向来嘴硬，不肯承认罢了。

周瑜抚过重重绷带，鲜血浸润的黏腻手感鲜明，“怎的不教随军大夫来守着？”

孙策制住他手腕，勾起嘴角，“说过无碍了，公瑾毋需担忧。”

周瑜皱眉，“头先便与你说过莫自恃武艺凌人，冲的太急远离主力，早晚要出事。”

孙策悠然道，“想取我性命哪有那么容易，不过你再这么摸下去可不保准会、出、事。”

周瑜：“？”

孙策奸笑。

“……”周瑜这方明白过来，对这有伤在身还厚颜无耻的家伙着实无语。恼羞成怒，作势要抽出原本放在孙策大腿根处的手。

孙策方一松手卸力，周瑜便在孙策胯间狠狠捏了一下。

孙策：“……”

见孙策一脸惨不忍睹，周瑜大感解气，揶揄道，“这下还会、再、出、事么？”

孙策连忙摆手。

看孙策表情实在痛苦，周瑜也不由得有些紧张，生怕是方才下手太重，扯到孙策伤口。

周瑜，“……可要找大夫来给你看看？”

孙策作势叹道，“分我一坛君莫辞，我便不追究了。”

周瑜扶额，“……你怎的又知道我那里有酒？”

孙策得意，“你我军帐相邻，听你昨夜来了家书，必有美酒随信。反正我此番受伤，随后几天不必出阵，饮佳酿权当镇痛也好。”

周瑜无奈，唤人去隔壁帐内榻下箱中筐里匣内取了一小坛藏好的君莫辞，给孙策斟上，问道，“方才听你与黄将军商讨计策，可是要借受伤一事大做文章，引笮融主动出战？”

孙策颌首，“正是，笮融那厮依仗秣陵城坚，依山据水易守难攻，久不出战，拖下去对我方并无好处。索性诈死一回，料他被围困已久，粮草不足，必会心急上钩。”

周瑜思量的确是好计，又问，“方才如何回来的？笮融那方可见你中箭了？”

孙策道，“方才被亲卫架着回来的，伤到腿处实在是骑马不便，看起来倒似重伤不支。”

周瑜略一沉吟，“倒不一定非说是阵亡，恐过犹不及，只宣称重伤便可。”

孙策神秘笑道，“重伤不如死了的好，此事我还有后招。”

周瑜白了他一眼，“不若说孙郎…那处中箭，知自己日后不能人事，恼愤而死？”

孙策：“……”

周瑜难得占上口齿之利，甚是舒畅，莞尔道，“伤处可还痛么？”

孙策苦笑，“有美酒在杯，又有美人在怀，自是好多了。”

周瑜嘲道：“……当心有美人也没得用了。”

几个时辰后，周瑜方从大夫处得知孙策拔箭时一早饮过麻沸散，故而全身并无痛觉，又想到自己被那张惨不忍睹的脸和“镇痛”为名诈去的一坛君莫辞，愤怒得将下不得榻的孙策好生收拾了一番不提。

十几日后，果如二人所料，笮融闻言遣于兹攻击牛渚营孙策军，黄盖率千余兵士相迎，假作不敌，将对方引入伏兵阵中，大败于兹，斩首千余人，伤者不计。

而后孙策周瑜领队杀至笮融营下，孙策接过鼓槌行至战鼓前，转头对周瑜粲然笑道，“好戏来了，公瑾且看！”

周瑜看着孙策挽袖击鼓，开始时一下下顿挫分明，轻重有节，似沉郁悲壮，蓄势待发；渐渐节奏拔起，鼓点快而有力，裹挟着惊心动魄的霸气，声声竟似疾风骤雨，激得人豪情起于胸臆，只欲将周身热血破腔而出，拼死一战！

鼓曲逼近巅峰，敲击越来越重，气势愈发磅礴，终于鼓声绵密近乎连成一线时，突然一记惊天重击，座下全军应着鼓点齐声高喝三声：“孙、郎、竟、云、何！”

呐喊声罢，鼓点戛然而止，天地山川间回荡着上千江东男儿的齐声呼喊，激情万丈，震人肺腑，惊天动地！

之后半晌，四下阒寂，鸟兽无声。

周瑜至死都不能忘记那时孙策的深邃眼神，那是比雷鸣战鼓更加令人激荡的霸气。

王者将临，登高一呼，试问天下——谁敢不从？！

那样坚毅的神情，不论敌友，无人不为之动容。

直至孙策笑着转过头来，周瑜才发现自己竟一直屏息了那么久。

他想就是在那时，他亲耳听到了自己的心折。

庆功宴上，周瑜着人搬出了十大坛君莫辞，这是周家酒坊半年的产量，全被周瑜特意索来。孙策此番大胜极是兴奋，酒劲之下到底显露了方过弱冠的骄傲稚嫩，与座下将军对饮数巡，又走下座来一个个地敬酒。

到了周瑜这里，孙策已面色醺然，笑意满满，眼神里有胜似星辰的璀璨明亮，还带着格外快意的激赏。

哪怕你一语不发，只凭这眼神，便足够让人为你舍生忘死，赴汤蹈火。周瑜暗想。

见孙策始终只微笑却不开口，周瑜便只得先举樽敬道，“尽樽与君发三愿，一愿乱世得清平，二愿千里共婵娟，三愿身强……”

孙策听至此笑出声，似真有些醉了般挥挥手打断了周瑜的祝词，像要将那些客套见外的敬祝虚言全部挥走一样。他深深看向周瑜，只慢吞吞的说了第二次，“公瑾且看。”

话音刚落，孙策便身如雷电，迅猛出手，反身抽出背后武器架上的长枪向后回指，霎时间银光一闪直刺向周瑜脖颈。

席上众人皆惊，一时间帐内几处同时响起酒器坠地之声，抽气声更是不绝于耳。

再定睛一看，那锋锐枪尖擦着周瑜耳下而过，只撩起几缕碎发。周瑜面不改色，纹丝不动，手里仍举起的酒樽满满不曾稍倾；孙策晏然而笑，眼含流光，仍是醉醺醺的样子，仿佛手执坚锐的人并不是他自己。

这画面静了没一会，孙策便动了。他抛开酒樽，借着场中央的空地，舞起那杆红缨银枪。

东吴最华美的江东红，矫若游龙、翩若惊鸿，衬着凛冽银光、肃杀战意，一时满座无言。

看了一会儿，周瑜侧头嘱咐下人二句。不时，那人便拿了琴过来。周瑜掀开罩布，也不需试音调弦，只稍稍数了下孙策舞枪的节拍，便随着奏了起来。

金石之音迸出，春雷过空，余音不绝。

那曲子众人从未听过，然而却又觉得有种莫名的耳熟。音符间似带着铿锵的杀伐之意和悲壮的离别之痛，又仿佛什么都没有，只余北风呼啸而过那刹壮士面容的决绝。

有人不由自主的以牙筷敲击案台相和。

枪尖的银光挥洒和琴曲流畅地相融，江东红战袍随节拍肆意飞扬，那曲子渐渐加快，壮士们终于没有了悲哀没有了游移，只听得到越来越坚定的信念，一声声地稳步前行。

到逼近结尾处，琴音切切错错间，枪影冷光快意游走愈发难以捉摸。终于随着最后的一个音符弹拨出后又突然的顿弦，孙策身影凌空跃起，完成了最后一个决绝劈下的姿势。

曲终，舞断。

天作之合。

众人皆沉浸在这气势中不可自拔，过了许久才逐渐拾回呼吸，仿若重回人世。

孙策随手将枪抛出，走回周瑜案几，重拾起酒樽，举起敬向周瑜，笑道，“好曲！不知唤何名？”

周瑜长身而立，亦是笑答，“曲自孙郎战鼓节律，不如便叫《云何令》罢。”

众人方醒悟，这曲子熟悉的节拍，正是孙策亲击的鼓点化来。暗叹只听闻一次便可随手成曲，周郎的音乐造诣堪至化境。而这二人分明之前并无演练，此番举动内含的心有灵犀又岂是数日之功！

那夜酒宴后，周瑜将所奏之曲谱出填词，便有了东吴军内的第一首也是唯一一首战歌。这首歌不时地便在营中响起，日日月月年年，伴着江东男儿浴血杀敌，冲锋前线。

但是却只有那日席间的寥寥数人知晓，《云何令》是和着孙郎的枪舞诞世。只有曲没有舞的《云何令》，并不是完整的《云何令》。

曲有误，周郎顾。是史书上永恒的美谈。世世代代的人们讲述着它，想象着当年江左周郎的风流。

然而唯有一曲，周郎从不曾回顾。这曲是他平生最得意之作，名唤《云何令》。

因为天地之间，曾有人慨然而舞，与之相和。

斯人已逝，便再无知音值得他回眸。

一舞成永诀。

—【云何令*完】—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *帖内吧友部分评论*  
*原文无改动*
> 
> ————————————  
倏忽之间,千载光阴已刹。历史的风雨沉寂了那抹最艳丽的江东红,飘散了那曲只为一人而奏的云何令。这些渐渐飘远的回忆再未曾复现,只是让后人去凭吊,去缅怀。
> 
> 或许不需要复现。因为即使仅仅闪现了一次,就足以照耀古今,绝世无双。 
> 
> ————————————  
【周瑜看着四弟孙翊死了，太史慈死了，郭嘉死了，刘表也死了，或敌或友，那些亲眼见识过孙郎绝代风华的人物亦都一个个的消逝在苍莽中。 】
> 
> 看得时候不知道是为什么，突然觉得其实这一切也不能算是悲剧，只是时代在变迁，朝代在更迭，有很多东西，在过去送不走，在未来留不下。
> 
> 虽然看得时候会很难过，但是仔细想想，确实也说不出‘让他们一直辉煌下去’这种话……好吧我这个没有良心的人。
> 
> 云何令……为什么我记得好像在佛教里看到过？？？
> 
> 如果历史中真的有此曲，周郎不曾回顾也许是最好的结局。
> 
> 有些东西，就让他永远沉寂的历史里就好，不要回头，也无须回头。
> 
> *作者对后者的回复*
> 
> 其实那句都死了你的理解是对的，我本来想表达的意思就是承着"天地不仁，以万物为刍狗"来的，上天本就是不分亲疏、对世人等同视之，周郎自己也无意一直辉煌下去，所以才说他们的时代或许已经过去。我想他只是有些感慨能记得孙郎的人越来越少，眼见江山换代的慨叹。


	3. 【之叁】君莫辞

【上篇*之叁】君莫辞

[一句话文案]

君莫辞，盼君切莫辞。

世人皆知，东吴大帝孙权嗜饮美酒。

但是很少有人知道，其实是孙策带坏了耳濡目染的弟弟。

江东美酒不似北地之冽烈，胜在入口温和绵柔，回劲甘香醇厚。其中佼佼者便是二人故乡出产的花雕，而周家在舒自建酒坊，专酿‘十年陈’花雕，酒名唤君莫辞。

君莫辞是孙策的心头大好，自初平年间在周家与公瑾同住时饮过几次，便念念不忘。只惜这酒极少外流，若是离了舒地，便只能在周瑜处找到少量随家信而来的美酿。

周瑜因自家出产常饮之故，酒量极好。而孙策虽喜美酒，却并不比周瑜擅饮。几番与周瑜拼酒铩羽而归、忿忿不平，转而要求比试剑法之类，胜之不武，此处不提。

二人相识十年，对饮无数，孙策只见周瑜醉过两次。

第一次是在初平元年，二人升堂拜母的前夜。

孙策天黑时方将母亲和弟弟们的物事安顿妥当，净身换衫之后，便拎着一油纸包在北府大院寻周瑜，奈何四处打听也不见人影。

周瑜房内的仆人见怪不怪，与孙策话，“我家二公子向来行踪不定，除练琴、读书和休息在府里外，常出府去练兵营、马场、书画廊、棋社、酒坊……大人夫人找不见他已是习惯了。不过既与孙公子有约，定不会迟至才是。”  
于是孙策先回了南院，绕过影壁便见孙权，道是周瑜已在屋顶等他。

“瑜弟，瑜弟。”

周瑜在偏房屋顶喊道，“什么愚弟！不是说好叫公瑾了么！孙伯符！”

孙策笑道，“都一样，都一样。”顺着侧边梯子爬上屋顶。

周瑜挑眉打量他，道，“怎的头发还湿着？夜里风大，不如先回房。”

孙策止住他，笑吟吟道，“无妨，夜黑风高……错了，月明星稀，良辰美景，此处风光正好。”

周瑜莞尔，便不坚持，只问，“手里提的何物？”

孙策拆了手里油纸包，道，“来前曾去打猎，得了头鹿，让人帮熏制了，一起尝尝。”

周瑜欣然，“方从酒坊回来，拎了一坛子好酒，再加上你我二人，正可凑齐酒肉兄弟四字了。”

孙策大笑，拍了红泥酒封，给二人斟满，抬手互敬，均是一饮而尽。

一盏入口，五脏清净。

孙策初时看成色还以为只是普通花雕，品过才知不同寻常，讶道，“从未尝过这等好酒！这酒唤何名？公瑾从何得来？”

周瑜边将酒满上，边道，“酒是自家酒坊酿的十年陈花雕，名唤君莫辞。里面按祖传方子浸了些秋桂、青梅、薄荷叶，故有异香。伯符请。”

孙策细细端详着酒樽，“知己会今日，重逢再无时。心意皆于此，盼君切莫辞。世人皆道周家子弟潇洒，没想到周家的酒也这般风流。公瑾请。”吟罢又是一盏饮尽。

周瑜垂首敛目，轻笑不答，只道，“这酒，是始于家高祖。”

孙策闻言峻容，“可是先尚书令、周平孙周公？”

汉肃宗时外戚窦氏掌权，窦氏子弟权倾朝野。周瑜之高祖父周荣为人端方正直，不满窦氏横行霸道，数次为司徒袁安撰讨窦表，故而被窦氏门客以性命相胁。

周荣性刚烈，只嘱咐妻儿，若他为人加害而死，便不要殓葬，只将尸骨送上朝廷，希冀能以死相谏。

周瑜颌首道，“家高祖与夫人感情甚笃，夫人知其死意已决，恸痛至极，以泪洗面。高祖父取出十年前二人成亲时所藏陈年黄酒，加了桂花、青梅、薄荷叶这三味，亲手捧给夫人，吟道‘记绣榻闲时，盼君切莫辞。’酒名便因此得来。伯符请。”

孙策动容，拱手道，“侠骨柔肠，至情至性，是策失敬了。公瑾请。”

二人你一言续我一语，一盏酒配一块肉，从周家先祖聊到了袁氏四世三公，然后是袁术袁绍二兄弟，接下来理所当然评点天下大势。指手画脚说不明白，二人便摇摇晃晃爬下梯子至花园席地而坐，在沙上推盘演算。

待一坛足斤的酒尽了，孙策脸颊热的发红，周瑜则是越饮越白。

“瑜…瑜弟，好酒量！”孙策口齿不清。“今日你…你，我二人，不醉…不归！”

周瑜怔怔不答，目中无神，不知在想些什么。

“瑜弟？瑜弟？”孙策伸出只手在周瑜眼前摇晃。

周瑜这方如梦初醒般觉察过来，“什么愚弟？叫公瑾。”

孙策笑问，“瑜弟，可还有酒？”

周瑜沉吟道，“酒倒是有。只是明日一早还要行升堂之礼……”

孙策豪迈的长臂一挥，“瑜弟毋需担忧！无…无论如何，贤兄也认定你了……”

周瑜：“……”

孙策又道，“酒名不是唤君莫辞么…瑜弟，瑜弟也莫辞…莫辞……”

周瑜哭笑不得。

孙策被周瑜拖着到了后院中央的一株桃花树下，周瑜解下他腰间短匕，挖土，三两下便起出一坛子酒。

孙策错愕，“平日…周夫人不让你饮酒？怎的…怎的还要藏货。”

周瑜笑道，“非也。此酒乃是瑜出生时所埋，至今有一十六年了。吴郡没这习俗么？”

孙策挠挠头，无奈道，“家父…家父南征北战，家母带…带我与幼弟们四处徙居，纵有，也早…早找不见了。”

孙策知此物贵重，本想拦住周瑜，奈何周瑜手快，一掌已将封泥拍下，倾坛斟满了二人酒樽。

十六年陈的花雕，香醇酒劲更胜过十年陈的君莫辞，二人尚未饮及半坛，孙策已觉头晕眼花，只是见周瑜还未倒，少年人争那一口气，便也死撑着作无事模样。

周瑜这边举着酒樽喃喃道，“贤兄莫忧……”

孙策听得此句，双眼一亮。心道周瑜终于也醉了。

“贤兄莫忧……愚弟这一坛生辰酒，便当…便当…嗯，便当…”

孙策大喜过望，心道这一下竟然醉老实了。

“……当是为我二人而藏……”周瑜严重表达困难，但仍然指手画脚费力道，“十年陈君莫辞…能侥幸留得，留得高祖父夫妻二人白头偕老……我这十六年的生辰酒，想来也能…也能……能……”

周瑜顿了下，仿佛在脑内努力遣词造句。

孙策：“？”

半晌，周瑜啪嗒倒地，小声打呼。

孙策：“……”

孙策摇摇晃晃拿过封泥和绳子重新封好坛口，又同手同脚把那大半坛酒埋回大桃树下。

填平了地，他拍了拍身上的土，架起周瑜的轻薄身板，二人慢悠悠的踱着四方步回了寝房。

良辰美景，月色正好。

少年人，方十六。

孙策见周瑜第二次醉酒，是在建安四年冬，沙羡大胜的庆功宴上。

这日周瑜大概心情极好，平素甚少饮酒的他此番来者不拒，凡是上前敬酒的均是一饮而尽，不假二话。

众人摸不清周瑜酒量，见他言笑晏晏、神志清醒当是无妨。喝到后来脸色渐白，额前隐现微汗，然而亦不碍他推杯换盏、谈笑风生。

更深夜漏长，月升中天。

先是吕范道酒力不支自请离席。尽兴的众人已醉了七八，见状也纷纷拱手道辞。烛火通明的厅堂内，由觥筹交错变为杯盘狼藉，不过片刻。

孙策挥退四周侍者，于是空旷席间，惟余二人。

孙策持樽走下主位，在周瑜的案台前蹲下身。

他静静道，“你醉了。”

周瑜偏头眯眼看他，单手支于膝上，眼光映着酒色潋滟，一语不发。

孙策微笑，于案台对面放松的屈起一腿席地而坐，“唉，公瑾懂我。”慢慢啜了口酒。

又是一晌寂静。

孙策忽道，“你可还记得九年前……”

周瑜续道，“初平年事，你与家人头天迁至舒县那夜，你我二人饮了一整坛君莫辞。第二日升堂拜母时眼睛还睁不开，我给孙伯母敬茶都走错方向。”提起年幼往事，周瑜不由轻笑出声，孙策也怀念的笑开来。

两个人的低笑在空寂的四壁上回响，甚是寥落。然而到底是久违的温暖感觉。

孙策道，“九年……变化甚大。”

周瑜悠然道，“比如你不再唤我瑜弟了。”

孙策笑着摆手，“丑事莫提。”

周瑜莞然，“不算丑事，”他顿了下，又续道，“伯符是唯一个敢唤我瑜弟的，我大兄都从未如此。想起还觉得甚是怀念。”

孙策不言。

一阵穿堂风倏然而过，吹走了故时温暖，只余案上烛火在两人间闪烁。

良久，孙策方低低出声，“……瑜弟。” 

周瑜应道，“嗳。”

“瑜弟。”

“嗳。我在。”

孙策执樽猛地一饮而尽，片刻方缓道，“如今家父之仇已报。江东六郡已平。”

“干净利落。”

“但我杀了许贡。”

“许贡外结曹操，内图吴郡太守之位，自当诛之。”

“我还杀了严舆。”

“沽名钓誉之辈，徒当勇武之名。”

“我为留子嗣纳了大乔，她是个好女人。”

“你待她很好，嫂子不怨你。绍儿有你的眼睛，神气得很。”

孙策默然片刻，沉道，“可这些事，换做是你，你必不会为之。”

周瑜颌首，“我的确不会。”

孙策不语。

周瑜一字一句道，“世间最难是君王。你是成王图霸者，就注定要走一条艰险千万倍的路。”

孙策叹了口气。

周瑜用力握住他肩膀，看向孙策双眼，认真道，“伯符尽可放手一搏。不要回头，也毋需回头。我能懂的。”

孙策如释重负道，“知我心者，方谓我心忧。醉卧沙场君莫笑，古来征战几人回啊……”

周瑜平静道，“那又如何？黄泉路上，周公瑾不在你身前，便在你身侧。”

孙策忙道，“可别。你我少时曾约，待世道清明，便一起策马踏遍大好河山，此诺尚未得时。若有一日我死了，公瑾你不可背诺，怎的也要替我偿了这个心愿。”

周瑜顿了顿，只道，“还是更想见你如期赴约那日。”他略一沉吟，又微笑起来，“怕只怕，那时你已忙得顾不上了罢。等到四海平定那时，你若还用得到周公瑾，我便为你鞍前马后；你若用不到周公瑾了，我便去北疆镇边。”

孙策怔然。半晌方道，“公瑾，你知我永不会疑你。”

周瑜莞尔，“伯符，我信。方才不过是酒醉狂言，做不得真。”

孙策这才松了口气，又唤道，“瑜弟。”

“嗳。

“想喝君莫辞了。”

“……别想了，胜笮融那时我一次搬了十大坛，管家现在还常念叨我，说什么都不会再给的了。”

“生辰酒呢？”

“……加冠之礼那日家人才发觉只余半坛，怎可能有剩。”

“……等我功成名就那日，定要买下周家酒坊。”

“你要作甚？”

“买下秘方，公诸于世。我还要给它改名，就改成‘君莫笑’，如何？”

“……周家人会恨死你的。”

“嘿嘿……”

虽说是醉言，周瑜想自己到底没有背约。

他没死在孙策身前，也没死在他身侧。

他在他之后的十年，替他看了孙绍的蹒跚学步，替他看了仲谋的拔剑击案。替他看了赤壁的漫江烈火，也替他看了南郡的烽烟如歌。

他想这样差不多了，若是和孙策在黄泉下相逢，也有的可说。

君莫辞，君莫辞。

别后长忧思，盼君切莫辞。

—【君莫辞*完】—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注：
> 
> 【新华字典】[辞]的动词用法：1. 推脱，躲避之意——不辞劳苦；2. 不接受，拒绝之意——辞呈；3. 离去，辞世之意——辞别。自行解读就好。
> 
> 【关于周荣】周瑜的高祖父，性情耿直刚烈，和妻儿交待死后不葬的事情是真的。关于酒的部分是杜撰的，忍不住把脑子里周瑜剑胆琴心、侠骨柔情的范儿套在周家先祖的头上……诗词无能，“记绣榻闲时”一句来自纳兰容若，盗版特此声明。
> 
> 【关于花雕】陈年黄酒。风俗是孩子出生时埋一坛在地底，若是女儿日后嫁人了，便叫“女儿红”；男子考上科举功名了，便叫“状元红”；若是孩子不幸早夭，便叫“花雕”。其实和文没什么关系，只是想说乱改酒名这事不是我首创的……
> 
> ————————————  
以上为作者附注。


	4. 【之陆】御使床

【下篇*之陆】御使床  
——虞翻视角

[一句话文案]  
生是孙吴人，死是孙吴魂。

世人皆知，会稽虞仲翔于《易经》一道造诣极深。

然而比这点更为人所熟知的，是他的狂直不群。

这还是明府尚在时，众人对他的“美誉”。在他的后半生里，听到更多的则是诸如疯疯癫癫一类的指点。

虞翻充耳不闻，视如不见。

他比明府年长十有一岁，两人相遇那时他刚过而立之年。

从奔逃的王朗那里赶回会稽家中时，是虞翻第一次见到孙策。彼时他父亲方去世，自己又仓皇间随王朗离去，他内心忧虑家中母亲境况，故而一路风尘、仓皇奔波。  
待虞翻灰头土脸赶到祖宅时，讶然发觉家中竟井井有条。他疑惑的走进厅堂，见到母亲正与个素服年轻人絮絮而谈。

那人闻声回头，见到他却也不如何讶异，起身拱手道，“在下孙伯符，见过虞先生。”

他不明所以，含糊应承了。那人续道，“听闻前些时日，先生为说服王朗避我而脱衰。孙策心下有愧，故于先生离府期间来探看，聊作些许补偿。”

说着，又从手边捧起一套素白衰服递给虞翻，“如今战火已平，还倚先生照料郡内诸事。”

语罢，也不多留，拱拱手便转身而去。

年轻人走远后，母亲尚道，“你离家后，这孙郎来过不少次，见下人走了不少府内左右支拙，便专登寻了十几个手脚利索的来帮忙，还不时遣大夫过来照看着。”

虞翻抱着那套素服走回寝房时，仍恍若置身梦中。原来方才那个面容安宁的青年，便是兵临城下的那个鲜衣怒马的将军么？

他顿了一会，方抽出夹在素服里一封书信，上面只笔走龙蛇写了两行字——

王途大业，当与君共之。勿谓孙策以郡吏相待也。

虞翻不禁莞尔。

面上看来正人君子笃行端方，私下里又大胆随性潇洒不羁，猛锐冠世兼且智略超群，年方弱冠已隐隐有称霸一方之势……他又想起先前交口相传的那句“孙郎竟云何”。  
说不定，这人颇合他性子呢。

虞翻借着烛火将那信纸燃了，微微一笑。

服完父丧之后，虞翻便跟了孙策。这一跟，就是四年。  
那是他人生中最快活的四年。

其实他自己也想不明白究竟为何，大概孙策就是有那种特殊的力量——他只是坦率诚挚的看着你，你便忍不住要为他呕心沥血；他只是包含激赏的对你笑，你便忍不住要为他心潮澎湃。

想不明白便不多想，反正他也不是第一个被孙策这样“收”来的。

况且久旱甘霖、他乡故知、洞房花烛、金榜题名，在他看来都不如——士逢知己。

周围人都唤孙策将军，唯有他唤他明府。

他骄傲的享受着这种亲如兄弟而非宾主的关系。

孙策并不在意这等繁文缛节，而虞翻又恰好是那样不羁于俗礼的狂人，他们几乎无话不提。

虞翻夸孙策胆略胜过高祖刘邦，孙策赞虞翻智谋高于丞相萧何。

他说他质如美宝，雕摩益光；他毫不谦逊的点头称是，还大言不惭的自诩明府家宝，道明府既收了我，自珍就好，不该外示于人。

这些狂语，张纮张昭听了哭笑不得，黄盖程普扶额不忍直视，孙权吕范周泰忍俊不禁。

然而作为会稽四大家族子弟中的佼佼者，虞翻毫无疑问有骄傲的资本。

且不说他精于命理，长于医术。只说孙策狩猎失踪那次，他让马舍命相救；还有下豫章时，他只身前往说降华歆，不战而屈人之兵。这两件大功，便足以让他赢得众人尊敬。

虞翻记得自己曾劝过孙策不要孤身郊猎。

那人笑道，“心中有所思，辗转不得安定，借外出之机清醒下头脑罢了。” 

他挑眉道，“那也可寻子衡与你同去，若嫌他多话，叫子义便是。”

孙策笑应了。

他知他谋划霸业不易，可谓殚精竭虑。自己于军事上又帮不上什么忙，因此见他敷衍也不多言，只暗暗叮嘱自己要记得打点孙策的门房。

他那时已隐隐觉得孙策在等待着什么。

到了建安三年，时任居巢长的周瑜来投孙策，他便知道，孙策等了三年的人回来了。

因了孙策的缘故，虞翻和周瑜的交情很不错。他内心里亦对这个年轻人赞赏有加。

在他看来，这也是个深藏不露的人。外表性情开朗、气度雅达，实际上却有敢与任何力量针锋相对的果决霸气。然而和孙策一起出现时，他却很少开口说话，只偶尔就兵法上提出一两点犀利的意见。

虞翻很清楚，他的寡言是因为孙策早与他相商的缘故。而且他忍不住注意到，自从周瑜来后，孙策再不曾独自出去狩猎。

他再不会因心中有所思而不安定，所有人都看得见他的笑意明朗。

虞翻也像看到弟弟终于不再胡闹般的放下心来。他想他该去他做些别的，于是待孙策平了庐陵后不久，他自请出任富春长。

那是孙策的故乡。论冲锋陷阵、决机于沙场之上，他不如周公瑾，那便让他做最强有力的利盾，为明府保后阵安宁。

临走的那日，只孙策周瑜二人为他送行，他一向很欣赏孙策在这些细枝末节处的体贴。

孙策为他斟了满满一樽酒，笑道，“还倚仲翔为我照料家中诸事。”

他亦笑应，“定为明府保身后无忧。”

“仲翔请。”

“明府请。”

那天冬日暖阳煦煦，一向可窥天机的他亦陶陶然，竟没意识到这番话别之语已带了永诀之意。

他只是欣然地与孙周二人共尽余杯，憧憬着他日名将功成再相逢时的大好美景。

必是如画河山。

虞翻没想到仅数月之后，他再次从别人口中得知孙策的消息，竟是丧讯。

带消息的那人说，孙策是独自一人狩猎时被流矢射中而亡。他不相信，明府不是已经很久没这样任性了么。

后来他才意识到，周瑜在巴丘镇守，并不在孙策身边。

等周瑜的手书也送到之后，虞翻才不得不说服自己。

之后他展现了令自己都难以置信的冷静，他换上孙策亲手捧给他的那套素白丧服，下令周围官员不可出城奔丧，他还说服了定武中郎将孙暠，打消了他领兵取会稽的念头，于是富春四围得以安定。

孙策头七那日，他捧了满满一樽酒，面向西北，遥遥而敬。

“大人英魂在上，虞翻定保明府……身后无忧。”

后来孙权任命他为骑都尉，他才重回吴郡。那时孙策的棺木早已下葬，然而凭吊者众多，每逢旬休都可见远远人龙。

虞翻告诫自己，既应了明府要为他照料家中诸事，便当认真老实地辅佐孙权。

可是做不到，他潇洒恣意了一辈子，连明府都放任了他的桀骜不群，现下要洗心革面效忠另一个人，他真的做不到。

每每看到孙权，虞翻便总记起与他眉目有五分相似的明府。他内心里总忍不住将他们比较高下，暗地里总忍不住妄自评断，若是明府便不会如此作为，若是明府定当会那般，诸如此类不提。

他知自己僭越，他亦知孙权看他不过眼，所以没过多久孙权下令将他迁官丹杨泾县时，他二话不说，提起来时的包裹便走。

他走时并未知会他人。孤身只影驾着马车，路过从前孙策最喜打猎的那片山林时，他忽然记起孙策曾对他笑着辩解，“心中有所思，辗转不得安定。”

过了这么多年他才感同身受——原来有些忧愁孤寂，只有那个特别的人才可排解。

否则，纵有万般荣光，也是寂寞难当。

周瑜不知哪里得的消息，在他将至十里亭时策马追上来，手里还拎着一壶酒，和三个酒樽。

虞翻明他心意，然而不知怎的，看着周瑜一袭红袍，却愈发心酸。他接过酒，强压哽咽敬道“明府请”三字，便再难出声，只好一饮而尽，咽下喉咙里弥漫的苦涩。  
两人相对不能言。

半晌，周瑜方哑声道，“仲谋还年轻，仲翔……你别记恨他。”

虞翻忍不住道，“明府成名时也不过十七，来寻我时年仅弱冠，比仲谋此时年幼。”

周瑜不答。

虞翻叹气，他知周瑜这些年极为不易。初回吴郡之时，他几乎不敢相认，除了容貌只略见成熟外，周瑜全身气势变化之大堪称翻天覆地。虽称不上锋芒毕露，但决事果敢绝不逊孙策当年。

再加上那一袭红衣，真是像极了明府。

虞翻道，“除了明府，孙吴上下我唯敬你一人。”

周瑜苦笑摆手，“不敢相提并论。”

虞翻直道，“赤壁之前，八年时间你从未单独领过兵，打麻、保二屯时亦是和孙瑜一道；赤壁一战，你虽总统兵事，却只领左督衔，右督还是程公；南郡是与甘宁同下，西川是同孙瑜共取。”

周瑜挑眉微笑问道，“仲翔是劝我不要这般胆小如鼠？”

虞翻知周瑜装傻，一时不知怎说才好，只好道，“公瑾自是清楚现今位置有多险，纵你这百般避讳，又能撑到几时？……哎，逆水行舟，不想进便早早退了吧。”

周瑜有些疲惫的缓道，“当年曹公以司空之高位来招揽仲翔，众人皆惊，我却心知仲翔决不会就曹而舍孙吴。不知仲翔今日打算如何劝我？”

虞翻一时哑口无言。

片刻他方颌首向周瑜应道，“生是孙吴人，死是孙吴魂。”

说话间斟满了三樽酒，他抬手先敬向空位，再敬向周瑜，“昔日明府盼公瑾来归时，曾道‘心中有所思’，今日方知公瑾雄烈，果不负明府所思。公瑾请。”

周瑜手猛地一抖，半樽酒溅落。

恰如离人泪。

一坛酒尽，虞翻长身而起，摆摆手叫周瑜不必远送。

他踏上马车，最后一次回头看向那个火红的身影，清楚地知晓这将是他们的永诀。

再回到吴郡时，又是很多年过去。孙策和周瑜墓前青草已不知几度枯荣。

他先去周瑜墓前郑重地拜了拜，又来到现今的长沙恒王庙前。

此时他已经是年近六旬的老人了。这些年亏得周瑜的嘱托，吕蒙方趁行军之机将他从泾县带回，处处都加以照看。

他预言了关羽的败亡，因此被孙权看重，赞他为当世的东方朔。

他不以为意。世人皆以他通晓天机为幸，然而通天机却不能改天命，谁人能懂这万般无奈。

他走向重修过的华丽隆重的桓王墓，香火旺盛不绝，更衬得碑上字字彻骨寒。

“明府，仲翔今日来是向明府告别的。这次仲翔又被贬了，不过远了些，要去交州，可能去了就再回不来了。”

“这次是仲翔不好，仲谋敬酒我装醉没应，被他发觉了。幸好有刘基拦着，刘基就是明府没杀的刘繇之子，算明府又救我一命。”

他顿了顿，又道，“东吴一切都好，明府尽可放心。就算虞翻这次回不来了，生是孙吴人，死亦是孙吴魂。”

他郑重地敬上三柱香，而后又一次离开吴郡。

这次再无人为他斟酒送别。

而后他在交州一待就是十几年，果然再没能活着回来。

再后来，他的四儿子虞汜将他的尸骨带回，并未葬在会稽虞家，而是遵父嘱葬在长沙桓王庙对面不远的山丘，与之遥遥相望。

后人有言，昔长沙桓王选贤举能，重翻才华，专为其于身侧设座。因翻曾居御史之高位，故时人唤之“御使床”。

又有谁知道，那所谓的御使床，不过是碑书“明府家宝”四字的一抔黄土呢？

—【御使床*完】—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：
> 
> 【说降华歆】是建安四年下庐陵豫章时候的事，为方便叙述之故把时间轴给扭了。
> 
> 【坐不奔丧】正史记载的确如此，至于第一篇《江东红》里出现的仲翔，呃，大家就当他分身了吧……其实古代守灵也远远不止七日这么短，我是私心不忍，就请当做战争年代顾不得那么多繁文缛节好了。
> 
> 【迁贬泾县/交州】去泾县那次《虞翻传》里未写是何时被贬，我考据无能，为顺应情节，设定是南郡之战后，周郎去世前。去交州那次不是因为他装醉，只是正文爆的字数太多，而且与策瑜没什么相关，所以不展开。
> 
> 我承认这篇虞翻视角，看起来很有黑权仔的嫌疑。不过其实客观想一想，仲谋除了喝多了那次要杀虞翻过分了些，其他时候不如说是虞翻"自作孽"。
> 
> 虞翻在孙策时期虽然只有四年，但是确实是有功劳的，尤其是劝降华歆，大功一件，文内有简略的提到。
> 
> 再看下孙权时期，虞翻都做了什么呢？几十年的时间里，除了孙策刚去世的时候安定军心避免内乱，就只有后期劝降XX（不好意思上网不方便就不查了…）和算关羽两日内必死(?)这两件事，但是他装醉藐视孙权，抽打了于禁一顿，骂了糜某人，再带损了张昭和神仙一顿…和前期那个明事理顾大局的家伙差距相当大，所以其实不能怪仲谋贬他…
> 
> 悲剧的原因归根到底其实是仲夏姑娘那句一朝天子一朝臣，君臣不合契，悲剧就已经是可以预见的了…
> 
> 我相信到之后权仔视角的那篇，仲谋的形象会有扭转，但是那篇我原打算压轴再写的，全是临结束的小高潮，所以可能要让权仔先黑一段时间了Orz…
> 
> 是的，不得不说孙策收人心的本事相当厉害，一个虞翻，一个太史慈，一文一武的二人均为降将，却能和孙策成为知己。而且在孙策死后面对曹操的招揽毫不动心，最鼎盛的年华全部给了孙吴。其实正史里比我写的更悲壮，我到底还是偏心策瑜所以拘于私情了，实际上那种士为知己者死的情怀，比小说里惨烈得多...


	5. 【之柒】剑无邪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （原作者）
> 
> *特别声明*
> 
> 1.本章有策有瑜有子义无CP。性质为太史慈个人传记(伪)/日记(?!)，冗长(五千多字再次刷纪录)且无聊，纯粹是我执念作祟，以表对子义的敬意，提前感谢所有能坚持(…)读到最后的姑娘。
> 
> 2.本章上半部分灵感来源于指环王英文同人《Last Stand》by MirrorDance。但因为是十多年前的文章，没有作者联系方式，故无授权。
> 
> 3.太史慈的结局参考了演义推到赤壁后的合肥之战，但不完全遵循演义。另外，《十件事》非历史向，郑重声明，以绝后患(…)。

【上篇*之柒】剑无邪  
——太史慈视角

[一句话文案]  
以意许知己，死亡不相负。

世人皆知，东莱太史慈是当今数得上名号的神射手。

除了辕门射戟的九原吕奉先、百步穿杨的南阳黄汉升，论骑射功力，天下再无人可与其争锋。

孙策殁后，曹操曾专登遣使交予太史慈一只大木箧，内里是一个巴掌大的木马，与满满的当归。当归之意确凿无疑，但关于木马说法众人却难成一致。

张昭听闻后，道曹操是仿效先前将赤兔赠予关羽之事，以宝马赂之。

黄盖听闻后，道这马模样似赤兔没错，不过分明是以白门楼斩吕布之事胁之。

吕范听闻后，道这好大一箱怕有五十斤罢，于是着人抬了那箧当归去药铺卖了换钱，银子充入府库。

周瑜听闻后，自己去太史慈那里要了木马，拿回府描线上色，第二天送给了孙绍。

不久后某日，周瑜遣人去太史慈府上，只道是邀他北郊外一见。太史慈虽疑惑满腹，也换了身行装，依约前往。

那地方傍着一大片山林，甚是偏僻，多有野兽出没，人迹罕至。好在隔老远就见一堆兵士吵吵嚷嚷的围成个大圈，当中之人红衣猎猎，确是周瑜无疑了。

太史慈一向辖下甚严，见军容不整状下意识拧了拧眉。待到行近后却也是目瞪口呆，顾不上理旁的事。

只见周瑜骑在一匹甚是高大的黑马上——以太史慈的眼光来看，那无疑是一匹良马，体态健壮，比吴地常见的军马高出至少半头，四肢修长有力，毛色黑亮纯净，口鼻"扑哧扑哧"的喷着白气，前蹄刨地，一副十分不安定的模样——它显是极不满脖颈处勒着的那根套马索，且没少折腾身上之人。一向以端正形象示众的周瑜现下浑身灰土，狼狈不堪的模样像是方从泥地里打了十几个滚。

太史慈心下犹豫着要不要打听下究竟发生了何事，但眼前的状况使他很难分神。 那匹黑马暴烈的跃动着，反复扭摆身躯，似乎打定主意要从周瑜手中夺回自由，一时间嘶鸣阵阵，沙土扬扬，竟似将军疆场秋点兵，又似天变云滚风雷舞。

然顷刻间，那马狂奔了一小阵后，倏然顿首扬蹄，前躯高高腾空立起。周瑜显是措手不及，未待防便被狠狠甩下马背，太史慈毫不怀疑自己已听得骨节错裂之声。不止如此，周瑜被摔出后仍手攥马索死死不放，转眼就被狂暴的黑马甩到身后，在沙地上拖拽出道灰痕。

太史慈跨出一步正要上前帮忙，便被身边的士兵伸手拦下了，那人摇摇头，示意是周瑜先前吩咐。

太史慈只觉此事匪夷所思，然而无法，便看着那黑马拖着周瑜四围撒欢儿地跑了几圈，它回头望了望，见身后之人没了挣扎动静，方慢下了步子，在原地顿了片刻后，慢慢转头踱回伏身于地的周瑜身边。那马先是警惕的围着周瑜了绕一圈，见他半死不活动也不动，似判定这人已不构成威胁，于是耀武扬威的向天长嘶一声后，垂下硕大的脑袋蹭到周瑜身上，欲使他翻身放出马索。  
说时迟那时快，周瑜猛地跳起，趁机将套马索又在黑马的脖颈上反向缠了一周，拴成个缰绳的模样，用力一拽借势翻身上马，稳稳的坐到了马背上，两腿牢夹马肚。  
大势已定，一盏茶的功夫过后，黑马终于在几下不甘的挣扎后老实了些。周瑜骑着它小跑了几圈，它也称得上配合。之后周瑜翻身下马，打了个响指，旁边立即有人搬出备好的马鞍和辔头，上前给马套上，又从周瑜手里接过马索。周瑜笑着叮嘱了那人几句什么，四围亦响起了兵士的叫好欢呼。

太史慈向周瑜挥了挥手，周瑜回身正见，很快的摸了摸硕大的马头，一瘸一拐的向他走来。他一身泥土，外衫亦已破破烂烂，然而面容却有种难得轻松的神态。

太史慈终于忍不住问道，"公瑾方才是在做甚?"

周瑜抹了抹脸上的灰，笑道，"曹操不是嘲我东吴无马，正巧前日听得有人来报在此处见良种野马，便来碰碰运气，果真撞到了匹好家伙。"

太史慈上下打量了他一遭，不解道，"军马多倚马场配种，纵有野马也是诱饵或陷阱猎捕，我却是从未听说过此种驯马之法。"

周瑜道，"此唤'破'马，还是伯符讨山越时从当地人之处学来的。山越民风剽悍，驯兽方法也非同一般，然而烈马非此法不能服。我那惊帆也是伯符驯的。"

太史慈奇道，"不知这'破'字何解？"

周瑜答道，"先前我亦问过伯符，伯符道山越人自祖上起便以此法驯马，然而多年来有不少人摔破头丧命，故唤"破"马。"

太史慈诧异的睁大了眼。

周瑜见他惊讶神情实在有趣，忍不住眨了眨眼，扬唇道，"讲笑而已。倒是子义这不苟言笑的性情...甚好..."

太史慈自嘲道，"天生木讷，见笑了。"

周瑜随意摆了摆手，解围道，"大家都是被伯符诓骗过来的，子义不必在意。"

太史慈莞尔。

说话间二人行至左近一凉亭，又召了大夫过来给周瑜看伤。周瑜看似伤得不轻，到底是习武之人，懂得避开要害，因此并无大碍。腿上几处磕碰流血不止，洒了些药粉裹上布便当处理了，倒是左臂有一处骨头开裂，又因控缰绳之时抻拉过度有些错位，被大夫用力扳正复位后固定上夹板，方才了事。

大夫走后，周瑜忽道，"子义可知如今江东骑兵几何？"

太史慈沉吟片晌，道，"应不及五千数。"

周瑜苦笑，"诸将手下零散之和，不过仅三千。常备骑军营形同虚设。"又问道，"子义可知曹公麾下骑兵之数？"

太史慈沉道，"不下五万。"

周瑜颌首，"破乌巢收张颌、高览后，应是只多不少。"

论及战事，两人心思凝重，一时无话。

一炷香功夫过去，仍是周瑜先开口道，"官渡胜后，北方惟余曹军独大，南下...应已是早晚的事了。温侯吕布已死，黄忠将军已老，不说江东，便是放眼四海，子义亦可称是骑射独步天下。如今我军正待筹建骑军营，统领之位，除子义外不作二人想。"

顿了一顿，周瑜补道，"这是主公的意思。"

太史慈垂目不答，却反问道，"那公瑾的意思呢？"

这次换周瑜气息一窒，拳头紧了又松，收了还放，最终仍是坦率答道，"我不知。"

人之立身处世，往往受驱于二事——一曰信义，二曰欲求。

太史慈归于江东唯因敬服孙策一人之故，并非受其恩惠，若论起来他只身收降刘繇旧部，倒是多少有惠于孙吴，而如今孙策已死，便是以恩义相胁都做不到。

天下人皆知曹操极重骑兵，太史慈若当真归附必许重利、必得重用，然曹操以书信招揽，太史慈亦不作回应，显然非是趋名逐利之徒。

这类人，不知为何所动，故不知如何能用。

周瑜深晓个中道理，因而此行虽是为太史慈而来，却实是心下深浅未知。

太史慈归附时间尚短，又大多时候领兵在外，与江东诸将交情不深。印象中太史慈平日言语不多，但往往开口便能直指要害、陈其利弊，为人稳重可靠。武艺卓群多得孙策信赖不说，因其文士出身，才思比之军中文官不遑多让，堪称文武全才。

周瑜此前曾与虞翻书信论及此事，念这二人归附时间相近，或许多有交情。然而虞翻回信上只一句话，看得周瑜愈发拿捏不住。

"太史子义乃汉室忠臣。"

一句话，解明了太史慈不肯仕曹之故，然而亦不能为孙吴留住此人。

周瑜读完虞翻回信，心下暗哂，国之不国，这天下何处是汉室的天下，又哪里来的汉室忠臣。

然而想到这道理世人皆知，又不由得对太史慈多上一分敬意。

他的坚守，谈何容易。

只是来的太晚。

太史慈闻言答道，"公瑾既如此说，必是已知晓其中一二，便替我回了主公罢。慈昔受讨逆将军厚遇，封折冲中郎将，这一生，也只会是折冲中郎将。"

又道，"若主公有心，来日与曹军对决之时，叫上我便是。"

周瑜颌首应了。

说完正事，两人慢悠悠走向马厩。适才那匹黑马由兵士洗刷过，正领入马槽饲喂。远远见是周瑜，便不安分地嘶鸣起来。

太史慈转头正欲言，却瞥见周瑜腰间悬着的长剑，心念一动，"此剑可是…..."

周瑜颌首道，"正是。"

太史慈对此剑印象极深，当日神亭与孙策酣战至尾声时，孙策一招欲夺太史慈手戟，他心想以其人之道还治其人之身，便欲摘了孙策腰间佩剑。怎料孙策识破他意图，手臂仍是探向他手戟，身子却猛地压低，太史慈于是借势揽了孙策银盔。

他一直不解孙策为何宁丢了兜鍪也不愿失了长剑，后来得空还去问了孙策。

回忆里他记得孙策坦荡笑言，长剑已应许给属意之人，故不能失。又道此剑未有名号，子义来帮我想上一想。

他只道是姻缘之事，思索片刻方道，无邪二字如何？

孙策颌首道，心至纯、情至真为无邪。那便叫无邪。

太史慈没想到今日能再见此剑，偏偏又听周瑜道，"子义帮我来给这马起个名号罢。"一时恍惚，仿若不复的昔日故人重现，思绪何止万千。

他定了定神，勉力镇定应道，"一时实在念不起。"

周瑜不以为意，淡淡道，"那便仍叫惊帆罢。"

太史慈心神不宁未曾接话，倒是一旁饲马的兵士听到了，笑着问道，"那怎的与先前那匹区分？"

那马叼着撮食草来蹭周瑜脖颈，周瑜也不嫌，任那大脑袋左右腻歪亲热，又轻轻抚了抚它修长颈项，只道，"前天夜里惊帆病死了，自...它一直不大好。到底是有情有义。"

又过几日，孙权果然另任了骑兵营统领，太史慈则领兵驻海昬，抗刘磐，定山越。这一走，就是整整六年。

六年，听来长得很，其实不过日复一日的平淡。

丈夫生世，当带七尺之剑，以升天子之阶。纵这心气未灰未冷，意，却到底难平。

其间太史慈曾亲眼目睹了山越人的"破"马，自己也曾几度试手。

真的跨到马背上那一刻，角心角力，并不如看起来那么惊心动魄，或者说一门心思只在与马儿搏斗上，纵使受了伤亦并不觉辛苦，反增胜利的快慰。

毕竟索取的是对方一生的忠诚，合该有这么痛快淋漓的一战。

战至酣时，数息之间，一股强烈的情感便有如雷电般顷刻过脑，不知因何而起，亦不知如何而终。只心下清楚分明——从那一瞬开始，生命里便有了值得依附的存在。

太史慈想，自己前半生虽是名扬天下，却始终是孤身一人飘零辗转。

最初计坏州章而知名于世，却亦不得不避祸辽东；后来为报恩，孤身脱出北海救孔，却是顶着叛逆疑名；仕于刘繇时，对方却道"若用子义，徐子将必会笑我不识用人"，只委为斥候。

谁料阴差阳错，神亭一战，幸遇知己。

太史慈暗道自己不就似那离群的野马一般，为孙策所"破"。

从此一世死生追随，不复孤零。然而亦不复完整。

他转念又想怎的把自己比作牲畜了，微微一哂，拂袖离去。

到建安十三年冬，赤壁烽烟未平，周瑜于南郡攻坚，孙权亲身领兵攻合肥，太史慈自请同往。

那时他四十有三，已经过了武人体力技艺最巅峰的年岁。且逾不惑之后他常有咳血之症，虽不至卧床不起，但亦是药香缠身，不得自在。

周瑜往南郡前二人曾有过短暂相聚，他很是担忧太史慈的病情，太史慈只淡淡笑道，"我还能打。"

十万兵陈合肥之时，已是冬雪飘然的十一月。凛冽的寒气使他的咳血症愈发频繁，然而雪上加霜，军营中疫症流传，好在围城兵马较为分散，不致成大气候，但敌方有大将张辽死守，我方却是主公坐镇，对持实非长久之计。

太史慈向孙权荐言曹军内有张辽步兵顽抗，后有骁骑眈视，我军又疾疫盛行，当退兵为上。

孙权应允。

太史慈又道，"主公与军师、公绩领兵先行，我军十万兵马撤退不是小动静，张辽军察觉之后，定会觑机偷袭。请准慈在此殿后。"

他这话说的坦荡直接，然而孙权沉思良久，方颌首道，"那便依中郎将安排罢。只是还请…...太史将军，万万小心。"

那日张辽、李典亲率八百骑兵大开城门奔涌而出时，太史慈亦是一身漆黑战甲，手持长戟，跨马而待。

此时吴军几已全数而退，惟余太史慈率千余死士阻在城外必经之路。

远处曹军的骑兵铁蹄铮铮，锣鼓阵阵，战旗猎猎。  
愈来愈近。

太史慈抬头，见冬日暖阳煦煦，天气正好。

渐起的马蹄声战鼓声里，他恍然回到了旧时节，那时他还在刘繇手下做斥候，独领一亲随在城外巡查时，与弱冠之年的孙策及孙吴十三将，狭路相逢。

刀相搏，戈相侵。他夺了他兜鍪，他抽了他手戟。他本想认成平手，却是谁笑意朗然，坦声道，"失盔者当输也。太史兄武艺超群，孙策敬佩。"

他还记得，泾县被擒时，是谁为他亲解束缚，执手笑言，"宁识神亭时邪？"

他还记得，刘繇亡后，他自请收降余众，是谁长跪不起，慨然言谢。

他还记得，临行时左右诸将皆言他必一去不还。是谁昌门饯行，言笑晏晏，把腕相别。

他还记得，六十日后他领刘繇部曲万余众来归，是谁在十里亭摆酒相迎，长身而立，朝露沾了春衣。

他还记得，那日折冲中郎将封赏的酒宴上江东诸将皆在，有人讽道太史慈在刘繇手下不过是一斥侯，徐子将都看他不起。又是谁不顾他出身卑微寒族，轩昂朗道知己何意贵贱，敬称他为青州名士。

往事烟云过眼。

太史慈微微一笑，横槊扬鞭。

—【剑无邪*完】—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 陈寿于《三国志》中将太史慈与刘繇一同表入诸侯之列，而非将相。
> 
> 后人追封的"江东十二虎臣"之中，也并无太史慈之名。
> 
> 《三国演义》中，曾有一诗独赞太史慈：
> 
> 矢志全忠孝，东莱太史慈。  
姓名昭远塞，弓马震雄师。  
北海酬恩日，神亭酣战时。  
临终言壮志，千古共嗟咨。
> 
> 陆清焰: 太史慈不是建安十一年去世的吗？  
《三国志》：“孙权统事，以慈能制磐，遂委南方之事。年四十一，建安十一年卒。”
> 
> 岸莫辞: 回复 夜紫染潇 :小紫好XD~太史慈是建安十一年去世无误，这章的后三分之一是我二度演义了，还有张辽的八百，合肥的疾疫等等，均非史实向。究其原因，是我本人私心偏爱太史子义的名士之风，实在不忍写他自策哥死后默默无闻直至病殁的那些年的悲凉，所以编出这么个悲壮向的故事以为纪念。


End file.
